Vicki Braxton
The celebrity wife of Richard Braxton and mother of David Braxton. Early Life Born in London, she always wanted to be famous no matter what, even though it was rather clear her talent to get there was very limited as she was average in most things and not the most thrilling person to be about. She ended up being a model and singer and managed to become rather famous before ending up marrying the overconfident actor Richard. The two soon became a big power couple and would do anything to promote their brand. The pair were self-absorbed, shallow and obsessed with their celebrity status. When they had their son David, he never wanted to be a stat, just a normal kid loved by his parents. But they wanting to milk as much as they could, they forced him into the limelight and used their influence to get him a career and become as famous as them so the money can keep rolling in. With such pressure around him, he soon ends up battling depression and anxiety and has to run away from his family to start a new life in Grasmere Valley without fame or fortune to burden him. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 She and Richard move to Grasmere Valley in order to live. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 18 Oh No He Didn't As Nanny Prescot who has been chosen to be the maid of honour for Gladice Gladville and Eric Gladville renewal of their wedding vows. David Braxton rushes to Nanny Prescot's house wanting Devon to hide him as he is escaping from his vain, famous parents Richard and Vicki Braxton. They all attend the wedding and the others soon discover what David is doing. They reveal how Richard and Vicki are coming to the wedding. When they see the others, David hides and Richard and Vicki are both boastful about themselves and Richard does his ‘jiggle’ in front of Sheneque. Soon enough Gladice and Eric find out about their presence and after Eric realises that Richard who did his jiggle in front of his wife, he goes ballistic and he wants revenge for his disgusting behaviour. They have the wedding and afterwards at the reception David Braxton revealed how immoral the parents are and how much they don’t care about him but just about their brand that they have created and wanting David to live up to. In the end this all caught on TV and their true natures are revealed. David ends up being adopted by Eric and Gladice as their own son. Season 4 Episode 8 Oscar Wild Nanny Prescot gets very angry about how the Oscars being so politically correct, preachy and it’s constant agenda. She blames April Posner for suggesting watching the Oscars. However David Braxton comes to visit the gang to tell about how he was invited by his famous, shallow parents, Vicki and Richard to the Oscars just to make them look good. As he tells the tale of woe and meeting loads of celebrities his parents almost convince him that they care for David as they said they were doing a documentary on trying to get their son back and a protest. However this turns out to be lies. At the end he reveals how thankful he is for those at Grasmere Valley loving him and supporting him.